Esta noche
by Kini-chan
Summary: Tal vez esta sea la última noche para ambos, pero tratarán de que, sea la primera noche, tal vez mañana no sea como ayer - Songfic - (¡Todo tuyo, mi amigo ^^!)


**¡Hola a todos!** **Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja (bueno, sí, pero nunca había publicado ñ_ñ). Es mi pareja favorita de los chicos de la primera parte. Y, también es la pareja favorita de alguien muy especial, a quien dedico este fic con todo mi cariño. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, lo que me ha soportado, ya que con él me desahogo, digamos que él sabe más de mí que mi propia madre ñ_ñ. Este fic sólo es un pequeño regalo.**   
**Gracias mi Sheccid-kun este songfic es todo tuyo, espero que te guste ^^**   
**Podría decirse que este fic pertenece a "Por amistad", otro de mis fics, o, al menos me gustaría, ya que quisiera que al menos esta pareja terminara así ^^U (eso y porque hay Daiyako, sobre advertencia no hay engaño ^.~).**   
**Atte: Kini-chan**   
**Digimon no me pertenece, es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei (si fuera mío le hubiera quitado unas cositas, como cierta chica castaña de cabello corto ¬¬, ¿no, mi Sheccid-kun T_T?). La canción es de Kabah y de varios autores más (no me sé los nombres ñ_ñ), pero definitivamente tampoco es mía ^^'.**   
  
  
  
  
**

ESTA NOCHE

**   
  
  
Sabía que ella llegaría esta noche... Esta noche, tenían la fiesta acostumbrada, esa que suelen hacer cada 1 de agosto desde que fueron al Digimundo por primera vez. Su aniversario. El aniversario de todos. Pero esta noche, estaba especialmente distraído. Está bien, él no era precisamente alguien que le diera muchas vueltas al mismo asunto, pero este no salía de su cabeza. Esta noche, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, más que en la llegada de ella. Se había ido hacía varios años con su familia a otro continente, tan lejos de él... antes de que pudiera confesarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Como amaba sus hermosos ojos ámbar... y que no le importaba si le daba por cambiárselos de color con pupilentes mientras siempre pudiera volver a admirarlos una vez más. Lo mismo su cabello. Con su castaño claro, aunque ella se veía hermosa con todo, como fuera. Sacudió la cabeza, Usualmente no pensaba tanto en alguien... esto era diferente... No era como lo que sintió por Sora... no, no era un amor plátonico de niñez. Era algo más. Y esta noche, quería que fuera diferente, que fuera la noche que todo iniciara... aunque terminara ahí mismo... aunque sólo fuera por esta noche. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes...? ¿Cómo no supo mirarla antes...? ¿Por qué perdió su tiempo con Sora, con ese amor de niño, para que ella terminara con su mejor amigo...? Tantas preguntas... sin respuesta, ya no tenía caso pensar más en ellas... - ¿Estás listo, onni-chan? Volteó delicadamente a ver a su hermana. Hikari Yagami era ya toda una señorita, con su traje de noche de color blanco con brillos rosados. Sonrió. - Sí, ya casi... - Huh, te tardas más que yo, Taichi - dijo Hikari, frunciendo el ceño, tal vez furiosa, pero a la vez queriendo conservar su tradición de llegar tarde dejando a Takeru esperando. - Oh, qué gruñona eres, hermana - Taichi se acomodó las mangas de su traje. Todo era extraño para él y no entendía el por qué vestir de etiqueta en un festejo como ese. Sólo se trataba de una fiesta entre amigos. Pero Miyako había insistido. "¡A Mimi le encantará!" había dicho la chica, con los ojos brillando. El sólo recordar el nombre lo hizo sonrojar un poco, pero logró controlarse antes de que Hikari lo notara demasiado. La chica lo veía, insistente, al fin decidió ponerse de pie... no quería abandonar el balcón... no quería dejar de ver las estrellas... - Por fin - suspiró Hikari. - ¿Vamos? - él le ofreció su brazo en señal de caballerosidad y ella lo tomó, al fin sonreía. Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la fiesta. Esta es la noche, Taichi, esta es la noche...   
  


_**Esta noche**_

  


_**Creo que no puedo pensar**_

  


_**En otra cosa más**_

  


_**Son tus ojos**_

  


_**Que antes nunca supe mirar**_

  


_**Hoy no lo puedo evitar**_

  
  
  
Había llegado a Japón en el mediodía. Sora y Miyako habían ido a recibirla. No lo vió ahí... "Esta es la noche, Mimi" pensaba ella, mientras se acomodaba el peinado por décima vez. Y estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo? Si lo vería de nuevo. La distancia los había separado. El tiempo no es buen amigo de las relaciones, ni siquiera de la amistad... porque eso eran, amigos, sólo amigos. Quisiera olvidarse de ello, por sólo un momento. Aunque, mañana todo volvería a la estúpida realidad en la que ella de nuevo tendría que finjir que no le importaba en absoluto nada más que el último traje de moda. Todo era demasiado tonto... Ja, y nadie la reconocería pensando de esa manera. Tal vez era que ya estaba harta de todo, y sólo quería regresar a su lado, aunque fuera sólo por esta noche y nada más. Era todo lo que pedía. Se miró al espejo, otra vez. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, al menos en eso sí se ponía superficial y exigente. Porque, al diablo, tú no sabes fingir, Mimi Tachikawa, eres superficial, eres exigente, eres... a veces... estás tan enamorada que no sabes qué decir... Pero era mentira, no era tan superficial, ni quisiera era tan exigente... sólo estaba siendo ella misma, claro, lo mejor que le salía era eso, ser ella misma, y esperaba que esa persona se enamorara de ella siendo eso, ella, sólo ella... Aunque fuera sólo por esta noche. Aunque mañana siguiera siendo como antes. Aunque mañana tuviera que tomar de nuevo aquel maldito avión de vuelta a Nueva York, tan lejos de todos, tan lejos de él... Suspiró, acarició el reflejo del espejo... no quería verse triste esta noche, quería sonreír, porque así era ella, alegre. Porque así le gustaba a él. O al menos eso pensaba. Siguió jugando con su cabello... ya no sabía que hacer para mantenerse optimista... esta es la noche... ¿pensar en otra cosa quizá? No, quería pensar en él... Esta es la noche... aunque mañana siga siendo como ayer... - Mimi-chan, ¿ya terminaste con tu peinado? - Ah, sí, Sora-san... - se volteó al oír la voz de la chica mayor al entrar al cuarto. Era cierto, se estaba quedando en la casa de Sora... se iría mañana... - ¿Entonces nos vamos? ¿O quieres hacer esperar a todos, como en los viejos tiempos? - la muchacha de cabello corto sonrió de manera pícara. Mimi sonrió también. Se dió los últimos toques de maquillaje, muy leve. Apartó el rubor. Estaba segura que no necesitaría maquillarse las mejillas. Sí que lo estaba. - No, quiero disfrutar al máximo esta noche... quiero exprimirla por completo... esta es mi noche, Sora-san... nuestra noche...   
  


_**Y me quiero olvidar**_

  


_**Que tú y yo sólo somos amigos**_

  


_**No voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo**_

  


_**Mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer**_

  
  
  
Habían rentado un salón de gala, la familia Kido había corrido con los gastos... Jyou había insistido. - Todo ha de ser magnífico hoy - sonrió Jun, felíz de la vida, colgada del brazo del hermano mayor del elegido de la sinceridad. - Sí, pero no sé por qué estás invitada ¬¬ - murmuró Daisuke por lo bajo. - Oh, vamos, Dai-chan - agregó Miyako, apartando a su novio de su cuñada antes de que iniciara una pelea venida a más mientras Ken sólo observaba divertido. - Hikari-chan tarda mucho en llegar - suspiró Takeru. - Oh, ya las conoces - dijo Yamato, mirando el reloj también, esperando a su Sora - Se hacen las interesantes, siempre se hacen las interesantes, sólo Miyako llega a tiempo. - Sí, para las competencias de comida con Daisuke ¬¬. - Cierto -_-. - No sé cómo se hicieron novios... (Comercial de Kini-chan: ¡Lean "Por Amistad" si no lo saben ^^!, je, perdón mi Sheccid-kun, gracias ^^U) - ¡Eh! Mira, ahí vienen Hikari y Taichi. - Sí ¡Hikari-chan! La chica sonrió encantada de tener ese recibimiento por parte de Takeru y se acercó a su amigo dejando a Taichi atrás con sus pensamientos. En efecto, ella aún no había llegado. - ¿Qué tienes? Yama lo recibió con un pequeño golpe en la espalda. - ¡Oye! Estoy pensado, animal, ¿qué no ves? - ¿Pensado tú, Taichi? Oh, no, puede ser el final de los tiempos... ¡Cuídense todos! ¡Esta es nuestra última noche! Ishida se echó reír, pero Taichi sólo se quedó observando al vacío... era extraño... Esta era la noche... pero ella aún no llegaba... ¿llegaría? Ni siquiera se aseguró de que asistiría... - ¡Sora-chan! Yagami al instante subió la mirada. Yamato recibía a su novia con un corto beso y, si no se equivocaba ella venía con... La vió entrar... Tan hermosa como siempre... pero jamás se imaginó que se podría mucho más... Mimi entró al lugar con un traje de color negro, al contrario de lo que la mayoría hubiera pensado. El entallado vestido le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, provocador y elegante a la vez. Brillaba, o al menos eso le pareció a Taichi... No llevaba mucho maquillaje, nunca lo necesitó, además de que practicamente omitió los accesorios, de no ser por un pequeño collar y unos aretes que le hacían juego. Se pasó tímidamente uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño por detrás de los hombros, lo usaba tal y como lo llevaba antes, con el mismo apartado, con el mismo color. Avanzó delicadamente. Yamato recibió un codazo nada disimulado por parte de Sora, agregando algo así como "Ya cierra esa boca ¬¬". Jun se marchó ofendida, aunque Sho Kido no parecía muy interesado en seguirla. Incluso hasta Hikari resintió que Takeru se alejara de su lado para ir a saludar a Mimi, pero su "perfección" le impidió decir algo (XD). Miyako fue prácticamente saltando a recibirla, siendo seguida por Daisuke, quien se veía bastante satisfecho. - Pues... te ves muy... guapa, Mimi - dijo Koushiro, poniéndose algo nervioso. - Oh, gracias, Kou-kun - sonrió Mimi. - ¡Mimi! ¡Te ves preciosa! - exclamó Miyako. - Je, je, ¿tú crees? - se ruborizó un poco por la vergüenza. - Por supuesto - asistió Daisuke. Mimi seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada al fin se encontró con la de él. La veía a lo lejos. Siempre tan feliz, siempre tan llena de energía. Si ella supiera que sólo quería sentirla aunque fuera sólo una vez, por esta noche. A veces quería que todos simplemente desaparecieran. Los quería, era cierto, pero quería sentir los brazos de aquel chico, sus caricias, algo más... Sus palabras de amor... sus frases... aún quedaba tanto por decirse y a la vez ya todo estaba dicho, tan sólo con esa mirada, tan sólo con ese instante... ¿Por qué no te acercas, Taichi Yagami? ¡No pierdas la oportunidad Mimi Tachikawa!   
  


_**Esta noche**_

  


_**Sólo quiero sentir**_

  


_**Que tus manos se pierdan en mí**_

  


_**Esta noche**_

  


_**Ya no hay más que decir**_

  


_**Ven y quédate dentro de mí**_

  


_**Junto a mí**_

  
  
  
Al fin, este era el momento, el momento de ambos, no había tiempo de retroceder... Había pasado tanto tiempo... habían tantos sentimientos en aquellas miradas... Todo ese amor. Taichi se acercó hacia la damicela, ella no pudo evitar temblar un poco, pero siguió sonriendo. - Hola, Mimi. - Hola, Taichi. Demasiado simple, ¿no? - Estás... muy... "Te ves tan linda, Mimi... mi bella diosa...". - ... te ves bien... Mimi... - Muchas gracias, Taichi... " No tengas miedo Taichi... No tendré miedo...". No hay tiempo para temer... El mañana vendrá y sólo tendremos esta noche. - Me alegra mucho que... hayas venido - susurró el antiguo líder de los elegidos, dando un ligero paso hacia atrás. Ella lo captó, pero no quizo retroceder... - A mí también me da gusto verlos. Pero no lo estaba viendo, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. ¡Al demonio! No somos así... no lo somos... - Ah, Mimi, hay mucha gente que quiere saludarte - Sora, siempre tan entrometida, pensó Taichi, mientras Mimi era arrastrada por su superior. Sí, demasiada gente, pero no era esa gente la que ella quería... y lo dijo. - Sora, no quiero, quiero, hacer otra cosa. Los dejó perplejos, pero a la vez no... Yagami sonrió. Su querida Mimi, siempre con esa sinceridad, decía las cosas tal y como las sentía... por eso la quería. La amaba mucho. Ella se dirigió a uno de las ventanas. Un momento de soledad, para pensar... necesitaba aire... o algo así... ¿por qué sentía tanto calor? El chico la observó de lejos. Su joven musa, tan linda y jovial, aún así, aún con esa dulce mirada de confusión en los ojos.... - Es mejor que se lo digas ya, Taichi-san. - ¡¿Eh?! - se sobresaltó por completo. Volteó. - ¿Koushiro? El pelirrojo lo observaba con una peculiar sonrisa. - Ella es... preciosa... - Cierto... ¡eh! ¡Oye! - Taichi-san... esta es la noche... no tienes nada que temer... Esta es la noche... ¿por qué se repetía tanto eso? Era algo inevitable, tal vez. Sonrió con melancolía. Habían demasiados sentimientos... había pasado tanto tiempo... - Vamos, está ahí, ella sola, esperando por ti - sonrió Izumi. - Eh, gracias Koushiro... - Suerte, mi amigo Taichi-san... hazla muy feliz... Tanto por decir... aunque todo está dicho...   
  


_**Tanto tiempo**_

  


_**Tantos sentimientos**_

  


_**Tanto amor por ti**_

  


_**Sólo espero**_

  


_**Que no tengas miedo**_

  


_**No nos queda nada por decir**_

  
  
  
Al ver las estrellas brillar comprendió que tal vez esta si era la última noche... y no pasaría nada. Lástima... era una lástima. Al menos eran amigos. ¡Quería olvidarse de eso! Si tan sólo no fueran amigos... tal vez sería más sencillo... no habrían cosas que pudieran perderse... Qué complicado... No hay tiempo para retroceder... no ahora... Todos en la fiesta, platicando de cuando eran niños elegidos y salvaban la Tierra... ¡Oh! ¡Qué daría por tener que ir a pelear contra un digimon sumamente poderoso en ese instante! Era mil veces mejor que encarar a una chica... no cuando estaba tan nervioso y con las mejillas tan rojas... Pero al fin se acercó, de nuevo, tan cerca de ella. Mimi jugaba con su cabello, tratando de no arruinar su sencillo peinado, claro. Pero al instante lo percibió, sintió a Taichi de inmediato. - Mimi... Ella sonrió. - ¿Sí, Taichi? - Este, yo... Qué dulce... pero duda demasiado... - Mañana me iré, Taichi... ¿lo sabes, verdad? - Ehh... sí... - Esta noche es hermosa... - Sí... - Justo como siempre la había soñado... - Eh... Basta, Yagami, deja de responder con monosílabos... La chica parpadeó, divertida. - Taichi-san... - Dime, Mimi... Al menos fueron dos palabras... - No quisiera irme... - No te vayas. La muchacha se quedó muda... se sonrojó un poco... bajó la mirada... claro que no necesitaría el rubor artificial... lo sabía. - Taichi... - No quiero que te vayas... no quisiera que fuera sólo por esta... - Por esta noche... Sus miradas se encontraron... Esto era demasiado. Si mañana las cosas seguirían siendo como ayer. Si seguirían siendo amigos. ¿Pero de verdad eso querían? - Somos amigos, Taichi-san... - Lo sé... - Esa es la... verdad... - Es cierto... No sabían qué decir, eso era obvio. Sus miradas estaban perdidas, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Taichi se aflojó la corbata sin querer y eso hizo que Mimi soltara una risita. - No es tu estilo, ¿verdad? - Je, tu sabes que no... En cambio tú... estás en tu ambiente... - Ni tanto, Taichi-san... aahhh... a veces, sólo quisiera descansar un poco... - Pues descansemos, Mimi, descansemos de todo... - Claro... no detengamos el momento... - murmuró la chica, aunque fue totalmente audible para su compañero, quien sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Tienes razón... seamos lo que somos, Mimi... creo que... lo que menos sabemos hacer es... - sonrió para ella - fingir... Se ruborizó. ¿Desde cuándo la conocía tan bien? Tal vez... mañana no tendría que ser diferente al hoy...   
  


_**Y me quiero olvidar**_

  


_**Que tú y yo sólo somos amigos**_

  


_**No voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo**_

  


_**Mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer**_

  
  
  
La condujo lentamente hacia afuera... adentro había demasiado bullicio, demasiado de todo. Y ellos eran los sociables, claro que se les extrañaba, pero más de uno entendía lo que pasaba, todo gracias a las siempre confiables explicaciones de nuestro querido Koushiro Izumi. Afuera soplaba un extraño viento de verano, el cual jugó un rato con el cabello de ambos antes de que se decidieran a hablar... - Tú lo sabes, Mimi... - empezó Taichi, pero ella lo calló. - Claro que lo sé, Taichi... - se acomodó el cabello. No era tan difícil... - ¿Se puede ser amigos... y sentir esto...? - preguntó la muchacha, como para si misma. - No lo sé... podríamos descubrirlo... - ¿Lo sientes... también, Taichi? El movió su cabeza afirmativamente... ella no sabía si reír o llorar... - Mimi, yo te... Ya no había nada que decir... sólo esto... Lo abrazó. Y Taichi recibió el abrazo... y recibió sus labios también... aquellos labios, los labios que siempre había deseado probar. Hubieran deseado que el beso durara eternamente, pero, definitivamente, eso no se podía... Se separaron al fin. El peinado de Mimi se había deshecho, ¡qué diablos!. La corbata de Taichi estaba totalmente fuera de su lugar, ¡al demonio! Se echaron a reír. - Yo también te amo, Taichi. Él sonrió con ternura, ella hizo lo mismo. - Ven... te quiero cerca de mí... - dijo Yagami... - Mañana te irás... - Me tengo que ir... - en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de tristeza. - Me voy contigo. - Estás loco - rió ella, aunque no era un insulto, más bien era un impulso. - Quiero estar junto a ti, mi querida Mimi. - Taichi... Junto a mí - sonrió ella. - Así está mejor, aunque tú siempre te ves linda. - ¿Dejarás a tu hermana? - Bah, ella se puede cuidar sola, ya está bastante grandecita. - Dejarás a todos... - Todos van conmigo a donde vaya, todos irán contigo... yo iré contigo. - Ja, Taichi... Se acercaron, dispuestos a otro beso... - ¡Guau! ¡Por fin! - ¿No se les hace que esto es demasiado cursi? - Oh, cállate, Iori ¬¬. - ¡Mimi-san y Taichi-san *_*! - Oh, mi onii-chan al fin se decidió. - ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí afuera?! ¡La fiesta es adentro! - gritó Mimi, toda roja. - Por fin, Romeo - Yamato le da palmadas a Taichi en la espalda, muy a pesar del shock de éste. - Vámonos, Taichi - dice Mimi, tomándole la mano al chico. - Sí, hay que continuar la "fiesta" en otro lado - rió Yamato, para luego recibir otro de los codazos de su novia Takenouchi. Mentalmente, Tachikawa agradeció esa intromición... ahora podría irse relativamente lejos de ellos... tal vez algún día podría verlos, pero esta noche, esta noche era de ellos. El avión partiría mañana... y Taichi se iría con ella. Yagami corría a su lado, feliz, muy feliz... huir era divertido. Se detuvieron, casi cayeron en el césped del parque. Pero reían sin parar. - Ah, Mimi... te amo... mi Mimi... - Taichi... ¿irás conmigo, verdad? ¿Vendrás a Nueva York? - Por supuesto... así tenga que cambiarme de colegio, me voy contigo. - Ja, ja... Taichi... Se besaron... un beso aún más intenso que el anterior... más cargado de emociones... Además, ¿saben? Mañana no tendría que ser como ayer... más bien, podría ser el principio del hoy, de esta noche. Porque, esta noche, no sería, la última noche.   
  


_**Esta noche**_

  


_**Sólo quiero sentir**_

  


_**Que tus manos se pierdan en mí**_

  


_**Esta noche**_

  


_**Ya no hay más que decir**_

  


_**Ven y quédate dentro de mí**_

  


_**Junto a mí**_

  
  
  
  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   
**¡Por fin! Sí, mi Sheccid-kun, por fin ^^...** **Ya acabé ^^U (Sí, me está supervisando, aunque no lo crean ^^U, me encanta ^.~).** **Bueno, tal vez me quedó muy azucarado, pero de verdad quería hacer algo así, y el toque de Daiyako no lo pude resistir ^^'... ** **Gracias por leer, gracias por escucharme... ¡mil gracias por tu paciencia! No sé qué haría sin ti, mi amigo n_n, de verdad, espero que este songfic Michi sea de tu agrado.** **Y a todos los demás lectores, reviews, please ^^'. **   
**Mimi and Taichi forever!!!**


End file.
